Swimming With Pigs
Swimming With Pigs is the 87th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 15th in Season 6. Summary Forced to retire her signature move, the Rack Attack, Nicole struggles to find her new identity as a WWE Superstar. Meanwhile, Maryse and Eva take their hubbies on a joint, sexy honeymoon trip to Exuma, but end up swimming with pigs. Later, Nattie crashes a meeting with the Bellas' pet agency, sparking a full-fledged Divas pet war. Recap Believe it or not, Maryse and The Miz never had a proper honeymoon, despite the fact they've been married several years. So they set about rectifying that on E!’s Total Divas, heading to the Bahamas with Eva Marie and Jonathan — who also never had a honeymoon thanks to the former’s schedule — along for the ride. Maryse is excited to spend some romantic time with Miz and swim with the island’s native wild pigs, but Miz is more preoccupied with spear-fishing the group’s dinner, bro’ing out with Jonathan and making sure he gets a good wide receiver in his fantasy football draft. Maryse is profoundly unhappy that Miz is turning what was supposed to be their special trip into his own getaway, but when Miz arranges for her to have her long-awaited swim with the pigs, she comes around to the fact that he ain’t so bad after all. When Natalya catches wind of the existence of a “pet agency” — literally, an agent who will monetize one's pets — she develops a singular focus around building the brand of 2Pawz, her “iconic” cat who already has a sizable following on Instagram. Natalya even goes so far as to invite herself to the Bellas’ business meeting with the agent to get her foot in the door. Things seem to be moving in the right direction when Natalya visits Rosa Mendes and her fiancé Bobby Schubenski to discuss creating merchandise for 2Pawz fledgling following (Bobby designed the T-shirts). But when Renee Young reaches out to Bobby on her own to start creating merch for her and Dean Ambrose's dog, Blue, Nattie declares it to be a “shady” infringement of her own endeavors. That is, until Brie reminds her that Natalya essentially did the same thing when she encroached on the Bellas’ turf, at which point The Queen of Harts admits that there's room for more than one pet in the game. Nikki Bella is back, but the Rack Attack is dead. Long live the Rack Attack. While The Fearless One is finally — finally — cleared to return to the ring, there are still a few kinks to work out before she can actually get back on TV again. Namely, she needs a new signature move, as her doctor has advised her against performing the Rack Attack on account of the pressure it puts on her neck. Nikki has her eyes set on a submission at first, and she rolls around with Bayley, Natalya and MMA fighter Shayna Baszler to try and figure something out. But she hasn't quite abandoned the idea of a power-based offense yet, and by episode's end she says she has settled on a new move ... but we'll probably have to wait until next week's season finale to see it. Image Gallery Swimming With Pigs 2.jpg Swimming With Pigs 3.jpg Swimming With Pigs 4.jpg Swimming With Pigs 5.jpg Swimming With Pigs 6.jpg Swimming With Pigs 7.jpg Swimming With Pigs 8.jpg Swimming With Pigs 9.jpg Swimming With Pigs 10.jpg Swimming With Pigs 11.jpg Swimming With Pigs 12.jpg Swimming With Pigs 13.jpg Swimming With Pigs 14.jpg Swimming With Pigs 15.jpg Swimming With Pigs 16.jpg Swimming With Pigs 17.jpg Swimming With Pigs 18.jpg Swimming With Pigs 19.jpg Swimming With Pigs 20.jpg Swimming With Pigs 21.jpg Swimming With Pigs 22.jpg Swimming With Pigs 23.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #87 at WWE.com * Swimming With Pigs on WWE Network Category:2017 television events